1976 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1976 |driver1 =James Hunt |driver1points =69 |driver2 =Niki Lauda |driver2points =68 |driver3 =Jody Scheckter |driver3points =49 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =83 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =74 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =71 }} The 1976 Formula One season was the 27th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It featured the 1976 World Championship of F1 Drivers and the 1976 International Cup for F1 Manufacturers which were contested concurrently over a sixteen race series which commenced on January 25 and ended on October 24. The season also included two non-championship races for Formula One cars. In an extraordinarily political season the World Championship went to McLaren driver James Hunt by one point from Ferrari's Niki Lauda, although Ferrari took the International Cup for F1 Manufacturers. Controversy began in Spain where Hunt was initially disqualified from first place, giving the race to Lauda, only for the decision to be overturned on appeal months later. The six wheeled Tyrrell confounded the skeptics by winning in Sweden, with Lauda third and Hunt fifth. Hunt won in France and, it seemed, in Britain, but the race had been restarted after a first lap pile-up and Hunt drove on an access road returning to the pits, which was against the rules. He was eventually disqualified after an appeal from Ferrari. Lauda became the official race winner. Lauda then crashed heavily in West Germany and appeared likely to die from his injuries. Hunt won the race and finished fourth to John Watson's Penske (the team's only win) in Austria. Miraculously, Lauda returned to finish fourth in Italy, where Hunt, Jochen Mass and Watson were relegated to the back of the grid for infringements of the regulations. Hunt won in Canada and in the US but Lauda took third to lead Hunt by three points going into the final race. In appalling weather conditions Mario Andretti won, Lauda gave up because of the hazardous conditions, and Hunt eventually finished third to take the title. Chris Amon drove his last grand prix in Germany, failing to win a single championship race. The 1976 Wolf-Williams cars were originally Heskeths, and Williams had left the team by September. The 2013 film Rush is based on this season, focusing on the rivalry and friendship between James Hunt and Niki Lauda. Teams and drivers Entry List The full entry list for the 1976 FIA Formula One World Championship is outlined below: Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312T 312T2 |tyre = |engine = 015 F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Niki Lauda |firstdriverrounds = 1-10, 13-16 |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Clay Regazzoni |seconddriverrounds = 1-10, 13-16 |thirddrivernumber = 35 |thirddriver = Carlos Reutemann |thirddriverrounds = 13 }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 007 P34 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jody Scheckter |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Patrick Depailler |seconddriverrounds = All }} John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 77 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Ronnie Peterson |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddrivernumber = 5 |seconddriver = Bob Evans |seconddriverrounds = 2-3 |thirddrivernumber = 5 |thirddriver = Mario Andretti* |thirddriverrounds = 1, 4-5, 7-16 |fourthdrivernumber = 6 |fourthdriver = Gunnar Nilsson |fourthdriverrounds = 2-16 }} Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = BT45 |tyre = |engine = 115-12 F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Carlos Reutemann |firstdriverrounds = 1-12 |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Rolf Stommelen† |seconddriverrounds = 10, 13 |thirddrivernumber = 7 |thirddriver = Larry Perkins |thirddriverrounds = 14-16 |fourthdrivernumber = 8 |fourthdriver = Carlos Pace |fourthdriverrounds = All }} March Engineering Beta Team March Ovoro Team March |constructor = |chassis = 761 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Vittorio Brambilla |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Lella Lombardi |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Ronnie Peterson |thirddriverrounds = 2-16 |fourthdrivernumber = 34 |fourthdriver = Hans-Joachim Stuck |fourthdriverrounds = All |fifthdrivernumber = 35 |fifthdriver = Arturo Merzario |fifthdriverrounds = 3-9 }} Marlboro Team McLaren |constructor = |chassis = M23 M26 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = James Hunt |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Jochen Mass |seconddriverrounds = All }} Shellsport Whiting |constructor = |chassis = TS16 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 13 |firstdriver = Divina Galica |firstdriverrounds = 9 }} Stanley BRM |constructor = |chassis = P201B |tyre = |engine = P200 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Ian Ashley |firstdriverrounds = 1 }} Lexington Racing |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Ian Scheckter |firstdriverrounds = 2 }} Shadow Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = DN5B DN8 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Tom Pryce |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |seconddriverrounds = All }} Team Surtees Durex Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = TS19 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Brett Lunger |firstdriverrounds = 2-5, 7-11, 13-15 |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Conny Andersson |seconddriverrounds = 12 |thirddrivernumber = 18 |thirddriver = Noritake Takahara |thirddriverrounds = 16 |fourthdrivernumber = 19 |fourthdriver = Alan Jones |fourthdriverrounds = 3-16 }} Frank Williams Racing Cars Walter Wolf Racing |constructor = |chassis = FW04 FW05 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 8 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = 1-6, 8-9 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Arturo Merzario |seconddriverrounds = 10-16 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Renzo Zorzi |thirddriverrounds = 1 |fourthdrivernumber = 21 |fourthdriver = Michel Leclère |fourthdriverrounds = 2-8 |fifthdrivernumber = 21 |fifthdriver = Chris Amon |fifthdriverrounds = 14 |sixthdrivernumber = 21 |sixthdriver = Warwick Brown |sixthdriverrounds = 15 |seventhdrivernumber = 21 |seventhdriver = Hans Binder |seventhdriverrounds = 16 |eighthdrivernumber = 21 |eighthdriver = Masami Kuwashima |eighthdriverrounds = 16 }} Team Ensign |constructor = |chassis = N174 N176 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = 2-7, 9-10 |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Patrick Nève |seconddriverrounds = 8 |thirddrivernumber = 22 |thirddriver = Hans Binder |thirddriverrounds = 11 |fourthdrivernumber = 22 |fourthdriver = Jacky Ickx |fourthdriverrounds = 12-15 }} Hesketh Racing Penthouse Rizla with Hesketh Racing |constructor = |chassis = 308D |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Harald Ertl |firstdriverrounds = 2-16 |seconddrivernumber = 25 |seconddriver = Guy Edwards |seconddriverrounds = 5, 8-10, 13-14 |thirddrivernumber = 25 |thirddriver = Rolf Stommelen |thirddriverrounds = 12 |fourthdrivernumber = 25 |fourthdriver = Alex Ribeiro |fourthdriverrounds = 15 }} Mapfre-Williams |constructor = |chassis = FW04 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Emilio Zapico |firstdriverrounds = 4 }} Ligier Gitanes |constructor = |chassis = JS5 |tyre = |engine = MS73 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Jacques Laffite |firstdriverrounds = All }} Vel's Parnelli Jones Racing |constructor = |chassis = VPJ4B |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Mario Andretti |firstdriverrounds = 2-3 }} Citibank Team Penske |constructor = |chassis = PC3 PC4 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 28 |firstdriver = John Watson |firstdriverrounds = All }} Copersucar-Fittipaldi |constructor = |chassis = FD03 FD04 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 30 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Ingo Hoffmann |seconddriverrounds = 1, 3-4, 8 }} RAM Racing |constructor = |chassis = BT44B |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 8 |firstdrivernumber = 32 |firstdriver = Loris Kessel |firstdriverrounds = 4-5, 7-8, 11 |seconddrivernumber = 32 |seconddriver = Bob Evans |seconddriverrounds = 9 |thirddrivernumber = 33 |thirddriver = Emilio de Villota |thirddriverrounds = 4 |fourthdrivernumber = 33 |fourthdriver = Patrick Nève |fourthdriverrounds = 5 |fifthdrivernumber = 33 |fifthdriver = Jac Nellemann |fifthdriverrounds = 7 |sixthdrivernumber = 33 |sixthdriver = Damien Magee |sixthdriverrounds = 8 |seventhdrivernumber = 33 |seventhdriver = Lella Lombardi‡ |seventhdriverrounds = 9-11 |eighthdrivernumber = 36 |eighthdriver = Rolf Stommelen |eighthdriverrounds = 10 }} HB Bewaking Alarm Systems |constructor = |chassis = 001 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 37 |firstdriver = Larry Perkins§ |firstdriverrounds = 4-7, 12-13 }} Scuderia Gulf Rondini |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 37 |firstdriver = Alessandro Pesenti-Rossiƒ |firstdriverrounds = 10-13 }} Team Norev/BS Fabrications |constructor = |chassis = TS19 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 38 |firstdriver = Henri Pescarolo |firstdriverrounds = 6, 8-15 }} F&S Properties |constructor = |chassis = PC3 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 39 |firstdriver = Boy Hayje |firstdriverrounds = 12 }} ÖASC Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 39 |firstdriver = Otto Stuppacher |firstdriverrounds = 13-15 }} Team PR Reilly |constructor = |chassis = DN3B |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 40 |firstdriver = Mike Wilds |firstdriverrounds = 9 }} Kojima Engineering |constructor = |chassis = KE007 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 51 |firstdriver = Masahiro Hasemi |firstdriverrounds = 16 }} Heros Racing Corporation |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 52 |firstdriver = Kazuyoshi Hoshino |firstdriverrounds = 16 }} Maki Engineering |constructor = |chassis = F102A |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 54 |firstdriver = Tony Trimmer |firstdriverrounds = 16 }} ** Andretti would also drive #6 in the first round of the 1976 season. *† Stommelen would drive car #77 in Germany. *‡ Lombardi world drive car #37 in Germany. *§ Perkins would also drive #27 in Netherlands and #40 in Italy. *ƒ Pesenti-Rossi would also drive #39 in Austria and #40 in Netherlands. Calendar Non-Championship race results Two non-championship races for Formula One cars were also held in 1976. 1976 World Championship of F1 Drivers - final standings |valign="top"| |} 1976 International Cup for F1 Manufacturers—final standings Category:Formula One Seasons